The lightning thief: Annabeth's POV
by PadfootnProngs923
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Annabeth is thinking, instead of always hearing from Percy? Well here is the lightning thief through grey eyes instead of sea green.


**me: i thought it would be really cool to write the story in annabeths point of view, but remember The Characters, plot, and most of the dialoge belong to rick riordin. lucky guy. This is not plagurism, i do not own any characters or anything. This is the first book, the lightning theif. **

**Percy: Staring...**

**Thalia: You. Don't make me say it again, Seaweed Brain.**

**Annabeth: That's MY thing!**

**Grover: I'll say it. On with the story..**

Chapter 1: I meet "the one"

The hoover dam is 700 feet tall. It was born in the 1930's. It's five million cubic acres of water. THe hoover dam was the largest construction project in the untied states. At least, accourding to the book i was reading.

You see, i love architecture. i want to be an architect when i grow up. Intead of building something temperary, that may change, ill build something permanent, that will always stay the same. I hate temperary things.

"Annabeth!" Someone called. I looked up from my book to see Luke Castellan smiling down at me.

"Hey." I say. I could feel my face turning red. So embaressing. I have known luke since i was seven. He and another girl, Thalia, and i all ran away and found each other. Thalia's dead now, she died to get me and luke to came safely. Luke is like a big brother to me. i just kinda have a little itsy bitsy crush on him.

Camp is where i am now. Camp half blood. The only safe place for demigods. Yeah, demiGOD. half human half god. Like, when a god has a child with a mortal. Thats us. Im a daughter of Athena, god of wisdom and battle strategy.

My full name is Annabeth Chase. I have curly, blonde hair and grey stormy eyes. I ran away when i was seven. MY dad hates me. He and my stupid stepmom.

"chiron told me to tell you capture the flag is friday night." Luke said, his Sandy blonde hair dancing in the wind, and his blue eyes peircing through my body. I have always had a crush on luke, even though he is, like, five years older than me. He's about seventeen. I'm twelve.

"okay. Thanks luke." i say. Now back to that book...

"Hey annabeth, you really should stop blushing everytime you see him, i mean, i know you like him, but..." Selena was approaching me. Selena is a daughter of aphridite, so she always seams to know whats going on when it comes to crushes.

"Well, maybe i like him a little..." i admitted.

"a little? YOu sould straighten your hair. Maybe he'd notice you a little more." She urged. She just wants an excuse to straighten my blonde curls.

"Selena, he already notices me."

"like a little sister, not like a girlfriend."

"Im only twelve i dont want him as my boyfriend, i just kinda like him." I say. She'd never understand.

Selena was a great friend, don't get me wrong, only she's just so girly. What can i say? It's an aphrodite thing. She's always trying to get me into make up or something. Not my style.

CRASH! Selena and I both looked up. A minotore was just behind Thalia's pine tree. (Yeah, thalia is a pine tree. Long story) A boy was fighting it, and he looked terrified. Moaning on the ground was a saytr who looked a little too fermilliar... _Grover. _I groaned. Grover had spent most of this year at some school protecting some half blood boy. Clearly, this was him.

The minotore flung the boy through the air, and the boy screamed, and then landed flat on his back in the grass. His head smashed against a rock. "Thats gotta hurt." I heard Selena say next to me.

The boy sat up. He had one of the minotore's horns in his hand. The monster charged. The boy rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the minotore barreled past, he drove the brokken horn straight into his side, right up under his rib cage. I couldn't see so well from so far away, but i could tell the monster was starting to desinigrate.

MOst people couldn't even do that with years of training. No wonder Grover needed to keep a close watch on the boy.

"what if he is cute! Selena shrieked. I need to go redo my hair, and maybe, like, get some new make up on. Gotta go!" and Selena was gone. She never even bothered to check if the boy was okay.

I ran up the hill, and so did Chiron. He had been gone, watching the boy also, during the term. The boy dragged an unconcious grover down into the valley towards the farmhouse. he was crying. I couldn't blame him. I ran up the porch, where chiron was, and the boy finally collapsed. I looked down at him. He had black hair, and blood dripping from the back of his head.

I remebered how there was supposed to be some new Demigod how would have something to do with my first quest. "He's the one. He must be." I said.

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said. He stared down at the boy worriedly. I could tell he was wondering if the boy was going to make it. "He's still consious. Bring him inside." And then he passed out for good.

Chiron carried the boy inside, and layed him in a bed in the infermary. I remembered when i first came to camp how scary it was. I kind of felt bad for him. _kind of. _

"Can you take care of him, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Sure, Chiron." I said. I'd do anything for Chiron. He was like a dad to me.

I feed the boy some medicine, and then started talking with Chiron. "so," I said. "Whats the scoop with this one?" I tried to sound casual, but Chiron knew i was thinking about the possibility of going on a quest.

"His name is Percy Jackson. He's twelve." Chiron said.

"Okay, is he claimed yet?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea who his godly parent might be?"

"I've talked with his mom, she's a mortal so its his dad. Thats all i know." Chiron said.

Just then, Grover came in. He looked awful. His head was down, and he looked like he was about to cry. "Im a failure. I deserve to loose my keepers licence." He said.

"Grover, your too hard on yourself. You did fine. You and Percy are both alive, and no one turned into a pine tree." I said. Yeah, Grover was with me when Thalia became a tree. Bad time.

Grover cracked a smile. "Yeah, but his mother is dead now, and I'm going to loose my lisence cause i was unconcious when we crossed the border, and percy pretty much was too." He said. That, i did not know.

For once, i didn't have something to say. There was just an awkward silence. Chiron saved me for saying "YOur a great satyr. You are kind and generous. thats really what matters."

Grover smiled, then said "well, i have to go. See you guys later."

"Me too. I have to have a meeting with mr. D." Chiron said. "lucky me."

I laughed. We all hated mr. D, or Dionysus, god of wine, but he was sent here as a punishment from olympus for the next century. Yeah, he's a god, so he never dies. For him a century is like a year for us.

"well, bye." I said.

Percy must have had some pretty wierd dreams, because he kept muttering stuff about barnyard animals and food.

What did he know about what was going on? did he have any part in it? I decided to question him. the first time he opened his eyes i shot out "What will happen at the summer solstice."

He looked totally confused. "what?" he croaked.

"Whats going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I said.

" Im sorry," he mumbled. "i dont..." Chiron knocked on the door and i quickly shoved pudding in his mouth so he couldn't finish what he was saying. I didn't want chiron knowing i was questioning him while he was half concious.

Chiron talked to me for a few minutes, then left. I turned back to percy but he was already out cold again. Crap.

The next day, i was out training when Chiron called me over. He was talking with mr. d. Reluctently, i ran up to him. He started talking about how Athena and Ares would run Capture the flag. I had almost forgotten about capture the flag. I soooooo hoped we would pulverize the others. I hated the Ares campers.

Grover and Percy came out onto the porch. Percy looked a lot better, but still a little shaken. Grover was explaining who mr. D was. "The girl, thats Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just avout anybody." I heard him say. I smiled proudly.

Chiron went over to talk to Percy. "Mr. Brunner!" He cried. They talked for a little. Who was mr. brunner?

"Annabeth?" Chiron called. I walked over to where he was standing. "This young lady nursed you back to health, percy. annaveth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cavin eleveen for now." he said. Cabin eleven was the hermes cabin. Since hermes is the god of travleing, it only makes sence that all undetermined kids go there.

"sure Chiron," I said.

I turned to percy. I found that he was studying me. I was looking at me too. He had unruly black hair, and his eyes...well, they were amazing. they were green, but a shade of grean i had never seen before. they were a light, sea green towards the inside, but toward the outside they started to get darker, ending up emerald green.

for the first time in my life, I was speachless. I tried to say something, but my voice wouldn't work. I pinched myself. "You drool when you sleep." I said. had i really just said that. Really, annabeth? YOu drool in your sleep? Embarrased, i took off running down the hill as fast as i could. Well, i said to myself, you could have said worse. "Oh well, at least i'll probably never have to see him again" I thought. Boy, i never would have guessed how wrong i was.


End file.
